Because I hated you, once upon a time
by PuppiesPeeOnFlowers
Summary: SCRAPPED


Wow, well, uh … Thanks to everyone who commented on any of my previous Creek works. I appreciate it a whole lot! Haha. You really do make me feel like I have a bit of talent. And so, despite my being the lazy ass that I am, I'm going to try another story for this pairing. Let's see how many chapters I can get of this bad boy before I decided I'm too lazy, shall we?

Soft lips parted as the raven stared down at the twitching figure. He was going to say something, but instead found himself too utterly confused. It took his mind at least a whole entire precious minute to sort through everything he was feeling and finally reach down to turn the boy over.

Oh yeah. It was definitely Tweek Tweak lying in the snow and freezing his ass off, obviously. "What the hell are you doing here." The man murmured, his usually emotionless look fading into one that was a mixture of curiosity and anger. Tweek. God, he hated that blonde haired freak, what with all his twitching and his paranoia and even that fucking love for coffee he had. Craig couldn't understand how anyone could like such a freak. He was the exact opposite of the boy that was still laying in the snow and twitching like mad, murmuring crazily about the gnomes.

"I asked what the hell you were doing sitting in front of my house." Craig repeated, shooting the bird at the blonde that finally stood, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering. The raven was guessing that, from the way snow was covering Tweek from head to toe, those shivers were from the cold. Or maybe he was frightened of the badass standing in front of him and giving him still a harder glare.

"I - GAH! - need some help. You're tough and – NNGH – I need you t-to help me!" the boy exclaimed, tugging at his blonde locks as his he twitched and shivered while Craig just continued to stare, his expression once again turning into one of disinterest. "Why me." It didn't even sound like a question, what with how monotone and nasally it sounded. Not like he really meant for it to be that way, it just … was.

It was obvious Tweek hesitated. He looked off to the side and gave a loud 'Ngh!' as he continued tugging at his hair before finally bringing his eyes back to the man standing in front of him. "I-I've been waiting here for like, tw-two hours because – ARGH! – Clyde said y-you were the baddest kid in school! You gotta teach me! I need to – NNGH – learn to protect myself!" he explained, looking from side to side in that damn paranoid manner that never ceased to tick Craig off.

"And so you waited outside my house, after school while I was at the arcade, for me to come home. No thanks." Craig spoke, already starting to walk away from the shaking form and straight towards his door. "Pl-Please! You gotta – GAH! – help me, man! I-I'll leave you alone after this just please!" Tweek pleaded, hurrying after the man and flinching away with yet another loud cry. Did just his turning around scare people that much, Craig wondered.

He had to think. He had to think hard. It wasn't like the twitching blonde ever really bothered him much, but who's to say that he wouldn't come running back and begging? No matter how much Craig hated Tweek, he never, not even once, thought of beating the blonde up. He was already twitchy enough as it was. So, after moments of contemplation, Craig walked to the door as Tweek gave a sigh of defeat. After opening, he motioned for the other to hurriedly come inside.

"It's cold." He spoke simply.

And that was enough to get the twitching boy to move, eyes still looking shiftily from side to side as he headed into the other's house. As soon as both boys were inside, Craig closed the door and shrugged off his jacket. "We have coffee. Do you want some?" the raven asked as he stared straight at Tweek, almost as if he were boring holes right into him. The blonde squeaked a yes in reply and followed Craig into the kitchen.

"So just how am I supposed to help you." Craig asked, monotone as ever, as he started up the coffee maker or whatever the hell it was called. He hated coffee so much, so why should he learn the name of the damn machine? Just thinking that made him flick the stupid thing off before he turned to face the blonde behind him.

Another twitch that sent jolts of displeasure rushing through Craig's spine, and then Tweek was explaining about the gnomes, and the kids that bullied him at school because of his nerves. Craig couldn't say he hadn't noticed, he'd just never really cared enough to help. He didn't think it was a douche move, because he hated Tweek, and sometimes he felt that the other deserved it. But now, seeing how every little thing actually seemed to set the poor kid off, he felt kind of bad for ever thinking that. Kind of.

"I see." was the simple reply that Craig gave as he sniffed, knowing that wouldn't make his voice any less nasally. "S-Sorry to bother you with this, it's just – GAH! – you're tough! I ne-need to know how to be tough, nngh!" Tweek exclaimed, making the other shake his head. After this, he would never have to deal with Tweek again. After this. "Whatever dude. Right now I don't feel like doing shit." Craig explained before pouring out the coffee that was finally done and handing it to Tweek who hurriedly gulped it down. For a second, Craig swore that the other was still and that there wasn't a twitch to be seen. He must be delusional. "Tomorrow. Come back after school and we can practice." The man explained, just wanting to have the twitching fool out of his house.

Tweek managed a smile as he shakily held the cup back out for Craig to take. He did this with no hesitation before tilting his head back and closing his eyes, then pointing to the door. And without another word being said, Tweek left for his house leaving Craig to think about what the fuck he was gonna do.


End file.
